Sealing slide-out rooms is a major challenge, especially when they are in the extended position. If the recreational vehicle (RV), such as a motor home, fifth wheel, travel trailer, and the like, with the slide-out room is cleaned by spray washing, in all likelihood water will get inside. Achieving a watertight seal around the entire slide-out may be one of the most challenging aspects in sealing today's slide-out rooms.
In reality, the areas around the slide-out room can be the most open area of the RV. Water, light, varmints, insects, etc. can get inside the RV if not properly sealed. Every RV owner who has slide-out rooms should be aware of these issues.
Various solutions have been proposed, including alternative solutions created by the present inventor. There is a significant need for a solution which addresses these problems and also provides maximum flexibility and options to the recreational vehicle manufacturer.